The present invention is related to virtual worlds, and more specifically to collaborative virtual business objects social sharing in a virtual world.
A virtual world is a computer based simulated environment intended for its residents to traverse, inhabit and interact through the use of avatars. Virtual worlds are typically represented using three-dimensional (3D) graphics and landscapes and are may be populated by many thousands of users, known as “residents”. Often, a virtual world resembles the real world in terms of physics, houses, landscapes, businesses, etc.
Currently, sharing information with friends or groups of people about items (both in the real and virtual world) that an avatar (or user associated with the avatar) has recently purchased is a very daunting and difficult task. Typically, one desiring to share information regarding a purchase would have utilized the phone, email, share a link to a product from a particular website etc. All known solutions require a manual process or a face to face conversation. Further, it is challenging for merchants to effectively advertise both real world and virtual world products and services within a virtual universe. Avatars in a virtual world are often busy in business or social interactions and do not want the interruptions of advertisements. Avatars also do not want unattractive advertisements and signs all over the virtual world landscape.